The structural configuration of conventional gardening tools (specifically denoting implements utilized for household gardening) normally consists of a single shaft with a handle at one end and the head of the tool at the opposite end; the aforementioned head is commonly available in several basic forms, including the forked, triangular and trapezoidal. As presently designed and constructed, conventional gardening tools require an inordinately large amount of physical, exertion to manipulate, causes pain and stiffness of the wielding hand and consequently reduces interest in gardening as a leisurely activity.
In view of the aforemention situation, the inventor herein has personally verified the existence of the deficiencies common to conventional gardening tools, undertaken concentrated research to improve the inadequacies through experimentation and finally succeeding in the development of the invention herein. The invention herein offers more efficiency by requiring less manipulative exertion and will increase the interest in gardening as a leisurely activity.